Masks
When performing at live concerts, recording new songs, talking in interviews, making music videos, or just simply walking around town, the members of Hollywood Undead wear masks '''on their faces. The reason why they wear masks is not to hide their identity, but to look cool. J-Dog stated in an interview that they came up with their masks because "they didn't sound like anyone else, so why would they wanna look like anyone else?" Each member's mask has its own design. For each studio album, the masks are updated. They often wear masks with cut out mouths when performing live so they can be heard easier (with the exception of Charlie Scene). On occasion, after performing 3-4 songs, they will take their masks off and continue the show unmasked. Hollywood Undead (2005-2006) Charlie Scene Charlie wore a used Del Taco bag as a mask in 2006, with holes for eyes and his sunglasses. He didn't like it so much because it wasn't comfortable, so he changed it later in time (see below). Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask in 2006 was basic white. He's also wore a white mask that only covers around his eyes. Deuce Deuce's mask in 2006 was grey, with blue tear-like lines coming out of the eyes, and pink duct tape on the mouth. He said that it was just two of his favorite colors. Funny Man Funny's 2006 mask was basic black. J-Dog J-Dog's mask back in 2006 was white, with blood out of the eyes and a 1 dollar bill on the mouth, and the blood was on the dollar. There were also butterflies around the mask. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's 2006 mask was black, white, and had red board-like lines on it. But now he has a blue mask with a 3 on the right side and a butterfly on the other Shady Jeff Shady Jeff only wore either a black or red bandana with sunglasses. Swan Songs and Desperate Measures (2007-2009) Charlie Scene During '''Swan Songs Charlie wore a black bandana, a black cap hat, and his sunglasses in 2008. It has a white city style drawing on it and "Charles P. Scene" written across it. His hat said "LA" on it. Da Kurlzz Da Kurlzz's mask had a smiley face on his right side and an angry face on his other. A black line splits them apart. Deuce Deuce's mask was basically the same, but with a less distressed style. During Desperate Measures Charlie's bandana said "Charlie Scene" on it instead. Funny Man Funny Man wore a black mask with 3 dots on his right side, and the word "FM" on the other, written in yellow. J-Dog During Swan Songs, J-Dog's mask was basically the same, but without the butterflies. During Desperate Measures the dollar bill didn't have blood on it. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask was blue, with a white 3 on his left side and butterflies on his right side. There was a big black butterfly on his right eye, and orange butterflies near it. SS masks.png SS masks 2.png SS masks 3.png HU -1.png 'American Tragedy (2010-2012)' Charlie Scene Charlie's current mask is the same style, but the colors are inverted, it says "Charlie Scene" rather than "Charles P. Scene," and his hat says "HU" for Hollywood Undead. Da Kurlzz Kurlzz's mask is somewhat similar. The faces are switched around (smile on the left and angry on the right). The angry side has red arteries that light up. The line that splits it is white, and it also lights up. Danny Danny's mask is metallic gold with a black cross on the left eye. Before he became a true member, and was just filling in for Deuce for a while, he wore a gold mask with a black splatter on it. Funny Man Funny seems to wear something made of mesh over his entire head. On the mesh fabric is an ironed badge that has a screaming skull with a knife on it and the word "undead" on the top. J-Dog J's mask is similar to his old masks. His current one has less blood, and the blood is darker and burnt. Around the blood can light up. It has the butterflies around it again. The dollar bill is a 2 dollar bill, with a special face on it. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask is also similar to his other one. The butterfly is lined more. The 3 on it is bigger and lights up. AT masks.png AT masks 2.png AT masks 3.png AT masks 4.png AT masks 5.png AT masks 6.png 'Notes from the Underground (2012-2015)' Charlie Scene Charlie scene's mask is very similar to the one from Swan Songs. This time, his bandana is charcoal grey with the white buildings and the name Charlie Scene still written on it. Charlie's mask has basically stayed the same unlike the other members. Danny Danny's mask is similar to his old mask. It's still metallic gold. The cross is made of bullets. The bullets are either 6.5 Grendel or 6.8 Remington Special. The cross appears to be inverted. There's also a darkening splatter around the cross. Da Kurlzz Da Kurlzz's mask has a big difference. The mask is still half-and-half. What makes it so different is that his left side of the mask is white, and right side is red. The red half of the mask is suppose to resemble half of his face blown off and the white half melted. The mask lights up. One half does not feature half a smile like his previous masks do. Funny Man Funny Man's mask looks much like a the mask of a luchador (Mexican wrestler). It is black with a silver gorilla face (as a reference to his nickname King Kong) with the initials FM on his forehead. It's a cloth mask like his previous one. J-Dog J's mask has a big difference. His mask is white just like the other ones. The mask still has the orange glowing ashy cigarette burn marks on the eyes. The big difference is that his mask now looks like a gas mask with two canisters on it. There is no real dollar bill on the mask but instead it's just a dollar sign. His mask now has the All-Seeing Eye on his forehead. Under the All-Seeing Eye you can read "Hollywood Undead" instead of "Novus Ordo Seclorum". The mask lights on the ashy burning cigarette eyes and the canisters. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask has a medium difference to his old masks. The mask is still blue. The 3 is white and large like his previous mask (the American Tragedy one), and it lights up again. The big difference is that his mask is cracked everywhere and the large monarch butterfly lights up in yellow. NFTU masks.png NFTU masks 3.png NFTU masks 4.png 'Day of the Dead (2015-Present)' Charlie Scene Charlie Scene bandana is again black like it was in Swan Songs but instead of "Charles P. Scene" there is "Charlie Scene" written on it much like his Desperate Measures bandana. Da Kurlzz Da Kurlzz's mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is still white but the right side is now gunmetal grey. The white half of his mask is angry while the grey half is the smiling one. Danny Danny's mask retains it's signature gold coloring. The new mask looks as if it is covered with a golden chainmail making it hard to distinguish the mask's facial features. The cross on the left hand side is hard to see underneath the chainmail but it looks like it is painted it with white or a lighter gold paint, The molding seems to be less angular and more rounded compared to the previous mask but also retains some of it's aesthetic features. Funny Man Funny Man's mask appears to have changed back to his mask from American Tragedy. However, instead of a badge, the mask now has LA written on it with the lower part of the L being the A's horizontal bar. J-Dog J-Dog's mask is similar to the one from Notes from the Underground but the air mask canisters on the sides of the mask are now gone, replaced by green paint apps. The burning design around J-Dog's eyes look as if they have burnt out and turned to ash giving it the appearance of cigarette ash. Blood also trickles down from his eyes similar to how his mask looked from Swan Songs. "Undead" is now written at the very top of the mask above the All-Seeing Eye. Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask looks cleaner and more streamlined to his previous mask. His signature butterfly is no longer there and the cracks on the mask have been reduced to simple scratches. The three on the left hand side looks organic, almost like they are veins. The upper left hand side and the lower right hand side of the mask also seem to have their colors washed out giving it a powder blue, almost white color. DOTD masks 2.png